Lost Love
by rizzis
Summary: She put up a barrier to protect herself from everyone; hid her emotions behind a detached facade.


She could still smell him as she sat in his favorite chair wearing his favorite sweatshirt.

She could still remember all of the moments shared as she flipped through a scrapbook of their life together. Pictures of their wedding day, pictures of their honeymoon- all of it confined into a small book.

She could still see his gorgeous eyes and his tan face and his lopsided smile. Her heart fluttered as she remembered the details of him. His lean, masculine body; his dimples. The way his hair fell into his face slightly.

She could still reminisce of the two having a fun day out at the beach or in the city. Going to the park, dipping into the water.

She stood alone as she got a call saying he died. But he died a hero. In war. The bravest man she'd ever known. Her days were now filled with loneliness.

She put up a barrier to protect herself from everyone; hid her emotions behind a detached facade. Not letting anyone slip past her boundaries was now a regular occurrence.

Her friends set her up with different men. But she stood them all up. Not believing in anyone was now what she did.

Soon, she was rarely seen. Left to be forgotten.

Then she began to move on. She left their home more often. Hung out with her friends again, but, still, every time she saw her friends with their loved ones; it reminded her of what she lost.

Life went on and her friends had children and she didn't.

She would never get the chance because the one she wanted to have kids with was dead. So she grew up; she became a lawyer and kept a professional face all the time.

Her coworkers respected her boundaries- never overstepped, no matter how hard it was.

She buried herself in work; and soon it was all she could do.

He grinned as he rolled over and kissed the bare back of his lover. Her dark hair spread across the pillow and he faintly remember his ex. The woman he loved; the one that he faked his death to.

The woman that believed he was gone. Forever.

He shook his head. He was happy now; there was nothing that could ruin that. He could barely remember her; all that appeared in his mind were her eyes. What the probably looked like when she got the call that he had "died".

The way the light dispersed and her soul was shattered. Fragments no one could possibly pick up. But he had loved her. And then he met the woman he left her for.

She wandered down the pasta aisle of the supermarket. Her eyes scanning everything on the shelves.

A laugh came from an aisle over. Then another laugh. A vague laugh.

She turned the corner and stopped dead.

He was standing there with his arm wrapped around another woman. Her breath hitched as she drank in all of his features.

He heard a gasp and turned his head.

She was standing there, an astonished look in her eyes. And as he had imagined a million times before- he watched as the light left her eyes; he could she fragments of her heart that was left on his sleeve.

There on her ring finger was the ring he had given her when they had married and vowed to love each other until death do them apart. There was a small tan line telling him that she never or rarely took it off.

Their eyes met. And in that moment she felt herself begin to glow. And then she remembered his arm around another woman and that feeling dissapated.

She was left on a sense of euphoria. The terrific high of seeing her dead lover.

And then the feeling that it was all crashing down around.

He stared at her. Watched her as she broke.

His new lover smiled at the woman and glanced at him.

He continued to watch her break.

He could see the dark shadows under her eyes; the fatigue lining her eyes. The indent in between her eyebrows left by a never-ending frown.

She watched as he turned away.

He turned away. Not looking at her.

 _And in that moment, I swear- I could feel my heart shatter again. The fragments tearing up my insides; bile rising up my esophagus. A bitter taste left in my mouth._

 _My heart felt renewed as I walked away with my new lover by my side. I relished in the thought that I had an exciting woman. Not a boring one, like her._

 **Enjoy.**

 **Favorite.**

 **Follow.**

 **Comment.**

 **Thanks-**

 **rizzis**


End file.
